Smile
by sehon-ey
Summary: Jangan sering-sering senyum, nanti banyak yang naksir. Bae Jinyoung / Park Jihoon. Produce 101 season 2. Rnr juseyoo


**Smile**

sehon-ey

Bae Jinyoung / Park Jihoon ( PRODUCE 101)

BL! dont like dont read~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung memang orang yang tidak terlalu mudah berbaur dengan sekitar, bukan seperti Park Jihoon yang dengan mudahnya beradaptasi dengan suasana baru. Bae Jinyoung juga bukan orang yang ekspresif, mungkin hanya ekspresi 'datar' yang orang-orang tahu karna sering ia gunakan. Dan hanya karna itu rata-rata orang mengiranya adalah orang yang sombong padahal sama sekali tidak.

Karna, ya. Jinyoung memang jarang tersenyum, kalaupun tersenyum itupun sangat tipis. Senyumnya terlalu mahal untuk di lihat. Untung saja berbekal wajah yang tampan, jadi bagi orang itu tak masalah— malah katanya terkesan _keren_

 _Apanya yang keren!?_ itu seruan kesal dari hati Jihoon, karna ia tahu bagaimana luar dan dalamnya seorang Bae Jinyoung. Tentu saja ia tahu— kan Jinyoung kekasihnya.

Kalau kata mereka Jinyoung itu orang yang tidak berekspresi, jawabannya adalah salah. Kasih saja di foto Jihoon yang imut dia akan tersenyum, bawa saja Jihoon yang lagi dalam mode marah ia juga akan tersenyum. Jadi bisa di bilang senyumnya karna Jihoon. Karna juga dulu awal-awal mereka dekat Jinyoung juga orang yang tertutup dan jarang tersenyum.

Jika ada juga yang mengira Jinyoung itu pendiam, maka itu salah. Jinyoung itu juga suka sekali mengusilinya, dan sampai-sampai membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Jinyoung-ah." ujar Jihoon menusuk-nusuk pipi sang kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kartulnya, Jihoon sedang menemani kekasihnya yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Makanya dari pada menghindari bosan lebih baik ia _live instagram._

Jihoon kan adalah anak yang cukup terkenal di kampus, jadi pasti ada kok yang mau nonton live instagramnya.

Jinyiong sang kekasih melirik sekilas kepada Jihoon yang asik melambai-lambai ke arah kamera ponselnya ia hanya terkekeh kecil lalu kembali fokus dengan kartulnya.

"Kalau mau tanya-tanya silahkan." ujarnya kearah ponsel sambil menangkup pipinya dengan satu tangannya. "Ah," seketika kolom komentarnya di banjiri oleh komentar. " _ngggggg_ — kenapa bisa pacaran sama Jinyoung?" ujarnya mengulang pertanyaan yang di bacanya, ia melirik ke arah kekasih, Jinyoung yang merasa namanya di sebut menaikkan alisnya seperti menggoda sang kekasihnya. "Aku lagi mabuk kayaknya mau sama Jinyoung. Iyakan, Jinyoung- _ssi_?" ujarnya terkekeh kecil dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Jinyoung.

"Iya, di mabukkan oleh ketampananku." jawabnya datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah kamera.

Jihoon buru-buru mengarahkan kembali ponselnya ke arahnya. " _Ew_! lihat dan dengarkan bagaimana percaya dirinya seorang Bae Jinyoung?" kekehnya.

"Your ' ** _bae_** ' ?" pertanyaan ini di ulang dengan nada kebingungan, Jihoon kurang mengerti maksudnya. Lambat laun ia baru ngerti apa maksud ' _ **Bae**_ ' yang di tanyakan.

" _My Bae is Bae Jinyoung. You can find another bae for you guys, don't steal my bae, ok?_ " kekeh kecil, Jihoon melirik sekilas ke arah Jinyoung yang sudah menutup laptopnya dan malah fokus dengan handphonenya. "Sudah siap tugasnya Jinyoung-ssi?" kelakar Jihoon yang sedang meledek sang kekasih.

"Satu kali lagi aku dengar kamu nyebut nama aku pakai embel-embel ssi— aku bakal cium detik ini juga, gimana?"

Jihoon menjitak kepala Jinyoung dan terdengar erangan kesakitan dari Jinyoung karna jitakan maut sang kekasih. "Sakit, Jihoon-ie—" ia mengusap kepalanya berkali-kali, Jihoon sebenarnya awalnya tidak merasa bersalah, tapi melihat Jinyoung yang seperti benar-benar kesakitan membuat tangannya terulur mengusap dimana ia menjitak kepala Jinyoung. Ia memberi usapan pelan di kepala Jinyoung, dan kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Jinyoung. Ia menahan jemari Jihoon agar terus mengusap rambutnya.

"Tanganku di tahan oleh Jinyoung," ujarnya mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Jinyoung yang masih manahan jemari Jihoon di kepalanya. "Jinyoung tidak se keren yang kalian kira kok, dia seperti bocah saat bersama ku. Benarkan Jinyoung-ssi?" ujarnya.

"Jihoon," gumam Jinyoung datar.

"Bercanda sayang!" katanya sambil buru-buru menarik jemarinya, dan bergeser duduk lebih dekat dengan Jinyoung. _"Sini– sini– sini._ " ajak Jihoon agar Jinyoung merapat ke arahnya, Jinyoung _mau-tidak-mau_ akhirnya bergeser dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jihoon dengan nyaman. Jihoon menoleh ke arah Jinyoung lalu tersenyum manis, lalu tak lupa lengan Jinyoung langsung melingkari pinggang Jihoon tapi tetap saja Jinyoung tidak ingin berlama-lama menghadap kamera, ia buru-buru langsung membalikkan kepalanya dan mengubur kepala dalam-dalam di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

"Suruh Jinyoung sunbae senyum dong?"

Jihoon tersenyum membaca pertanyaan itu, ia menggerakkan pundaknya naik turun membuat Jinyoung mengerang karna posisi nyamannya di ganggu oleh si kekasih. "Kenapa?" ucapnya menoleh sedikit.

"Ada yang memintanya mu senyum. _Sekali saja?"_

"Sudah sering," katanya lalu kembali berbalik dan menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jihoon.

Jihoon terus menggoyangkan pundaknya. "Apanya yang sering? Rata-rata banyak yang mengeluh padaku berkata 'Jinyoung kenapa tidak pernah senyum sih? jutek banget mukanya' " ujar Jihoon sambil menirukan ucapan orang-orang yang berkata seperti itu.

Jinyoung bangkit dari posisinya, lalu duduk tegap agar posisinya menghadap ke kamera lurus. "Yaudah aku senyum," ia memposisinya kepalanya bersandar pada Jihoon, tangannya mengulur menutup ke arah kamera depan ponsel Jihoon ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menghadap ke arah Jihoon, dekat sekali. Jihoon keheranan melihat perlakuan Jinyoung, namun ia malah diam sambil mengamati sang kekasih. "Senyumkan?" lalu Jinyoung tersenyum lebar sampai tampak semburat malu-malu sampai ketelinga. "Aku senyum padamu saja," kekehnya.

Jihoon yang merasa posisi mereka terlampau dekat untuk di daerah ramai seperti di sekitar kampus lantas buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Jinyoung!" pekiknya kesal. "Ngapain deket banget!?"

"Katanya suruh senyum."tangannya masih menutup kamera depan milik sang kekasih.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. "Kearah kamera, bukan ke arahku." lalu tangannya melepaskan jemari Jinyoung yang menutup kameranya. "Tadi Jinyoung yang nutup hehehehe," ia mengarahkan kamerenya ke arah sang tersangka. "Sebenarnya bagus sih tadi Jinyoung senyumnya di depan aku aja, nanti kalau di depan kalian pada naksir lagi!" celetuknya. Dan, dia angguki oleh Jinyoung dengan senyuman merekah.

Jihoon masih asik membaca komentar yang masuk dan juga Jinyoung yang masih bersandar pada kekasihnya.

 ** _Tidak senyum saja sudah ampan sekali AAAAAAAA!_**

 ** _JINYOUNG SERINGLAH TERSENYUM KAU TAMPAN!_**

 ** _GILA KALAU BEGINI AKU JADI SEMANGAT MASUK KELAS YANG SAMA DENGANMU!_**

 ** _Jinyoung sunbae TT_**

 ** _Astaga aku seperti jatuh cinta_**

"Nah apa kataku," cetus Jinyoung tiba-tiba ia menunjuk kolom komentar yang banyak. "Mereka jadi naksir padaku." ujarnya percaya dirinya. "Makanya aku jarang mau senyum pada mereka, maunya senyum pada Jihoon-ie saja biar makin cinta padaku." katanya lalu dengan secepat kilat mengecup pipi Jihoon dan kabur dari tempat itu saat ini juga.

"JINYOUNG, SIALAN! HEI INI BUKU-BUKUMU!"

"Tolong bawakan ya! Aku ada kelas! Dadah— babe!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mau buat si daniel ama ong, tapi utang ff ku masih banyak huhuhu:(

Jangan lupa reviewnya hehehe!


End file.
